This invention relates to filter cigarettes. More particularly, this invention relates to filter cigarettes of the type in which the smoker can control the degree of filtration and the addition of flavorants to the smoke stream.
It is known to produce filter cigarettes having rotatable or axially movable elements, particularly in association with the filter assembly of the cigarette, for controlling one or more smoking characteristics of the cigarette. In particular, commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,943 shows a cigarette in which the filter has two relatively rotatable segments which can be used to control one or more of the air dilution value, the resistance-to-draw, and the amount of added flavorant in the smoke stream, of the cigarette. Commonly-assigned U.S Pat. No. 4,649,944 shows a filter cigarette having an axially movable filter segment for controlling one or more of the same characteristics. Other cigarettes are known in which the amount of added flavorant can be controlled by the smoker.
In these and other known cigarettes, the initial condition of the cigarette is one in which no flavorant is added to the smoke stream. Movement of a control element in those cigarettes, whether rotationally, axially, or otherwise, usually ruptures a flavorant capsule or other flavorant-containing element. In some of those cigarettes, increasing movement of the control element ruptures increasing s numbers of flavorant-containing elements, so that the smoker can choose the amount of flavorant to add. However, once the flavorant-containing elements have been ruptured, there is no means provided for resealing them to lessen the amount of added flavorant or to completely eliminate it. In addition, because there is no way to control which of the individual flavorant-containing elements are ruptured at a particular time, these cigarettes can only provide a choice of one flavorant.
It is also known to provide cigarette-like articles in which the user inhales air through the article. The article is impregnated with a flavorant designed to simulate smoking without the combustion of tobacco. However, none of these articles provides a choice between such "air-swept flavor" and actual tobacco smoke under the control of the user.
Commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,995, shows a filter cigarette in which a smoker could select from among a number of flavorants, and could increase or decrease the amount of added flavorant.
It would be desirable to be able to provide other embodiments of a filter cigarette in which the smoker could both increase and decrease the amount of flavorant added to the smoke stream. It would also be desirable to be able to provide other embodiments of a filter cigarette in which a smoker could select one or more of a number of flavorants to be added to the smoke stream.
It would further be desirable to be able to provide a cigarette in which the smoker has a choice between "air-swept flavor" and actual tobacco smoke.